


Nostalgic Fantasy

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, I think im doing most of this from memory lmao, No Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr, but it still falls in storyline, just slightly dark steve rogers, no happy ending, yeah some serious canon divergence i would say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Steve asks you to come back with him in returning the stones. You’re confused as to why until he explains that when he’s done, he has plans. He wants a life with you — but in his time. He wants to build a life with you in the 1940s.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Nostalgic Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be real honest...I'm not totally sure this makes any sense or even like what this is I just wanted to write something angsty, slightly on the darker side, and my mind just ran. Despite maybe some serious inconsistencies with, like, everything I had a lot of fun writing this. It's truly something. You've been warned.

You didn’t know it when he approached you, but the plan was already solidified in his mind. Steve wasn’t truly coming to you to “discuss” anything — he was coming to tell you, explain what was going to happen. But you just didn’t know that. You didn’t seem to know anything going through his brain, a hard contrast to the normal sync you two usually kept. 

But now stuff felt like it was spiraling and you didn’t know. You didn’t know — you just wish you knew — Steve felt he had decided your future together way before he ever stepped a foot into your room. 

“What?” To say you were stunned after he explained the plan of action was a total understatement. You stared back at him, wide-eyed and confused.

He stood at the end of your bed, looking down at you as you sat against the headboard. His arms were crossed, so strong. Dominant. Determined. You were the opposite. Fidgety. Unsure. You were gripping the book you had been reading, totally caught off guard. 

“I want you to come with me,” he repeated, eyes still fixed on you, his gaze completely unwavering. You gulped, shifting on the bed. Your brain was scrambling for a way to handle this. You and Steve rarely ever got into disagreements so for him to march in here so demanding... you were at a loss. He was usually so loving and soft but now it was as if something in him shifted. Trying to collect your thoughts, you took time to place your bookmark in your book and shut it, setting it on the nightstand.

“What... what are you talking about?” You asked with faux stupidity. You knew the context he was talking about — he wanted you to come with him to return the stones — but what was the purpose in that? He’d be gone for half a second and then life could carry on. You weren’t needed at all for something like this. 

Steve sighed, shifting his stance, clearly getting annoyed by the second. “When I go to return the stones, you’re coming with me.” His tone was patronizing. "And we’re staying."

 _You’re coming with me. We’re staying._ — Staying? Staying. Where? What? But there was nothing up for debate here, you realized. He was explicitly telling you what was going on and the realization made a shiver go down your spine. His eyes seemed to darken as he saw you take in the words. 

“Why would I do that?” You cursed your voice for coming out so small, so weak. Steve and her words were taking up so much in this room. “Not to mention the fact I think it’s impossible, but — but, why? Where is this coming from?”

“We can figure it out. I want a life with you, honey. In my time. The best time. I could give you the most wonderful life, darling, you know that,” Steve explained it all so simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His words were getting softer but his stance wasn’t wavering. He knew pulling out the pet names made you weak but this was a low blow. 

It was one thing to call you _honey_ when he wanted a glass of water but when he’s asking you to disrupt the timeline of the universe? The future? The past? Not to mention the fact you two could have a lovely life here, in this timeline, as the natural order wanted. Your brain was spinning just thinking about everything but one thing was clear as day: he never gave the consequences a second thought. Steve’s mind was somewhere else with this. 

You gulped, picking your words carefully. The mood of the room was getting more and more unsettling as the minutes passed. You just didn’t want to poke the beast. “I want a life with you, too, Steve. But we have it already, don’t you think? Our life is here, babe.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "But think of what could be, honey. You and me, a nice home, picket fence, a few little ones running around," He smirked, contently, letting the mental images of you pregnant and cooking run wild in his mind. Your stomach couldn’t help but churn as he continued with that wondrous gaze. "There wouldn’t be any of _this_ , darling. I’d have a stable job, you’d be the perfect housewife-,"

"Steve, please," you choked out, cutting him off as tears threatened to form. 

It sounded nice, sure, but you two hadn’t talked much about homes or — dear, God — _"little ones."_ It was easily too much all at once. You couldn’t even figure out where this was coming from but at least part of you felt he was maybe just tired. He was exhausted by everything, having dealt with way more than any human should in one life time. You got that, you really did, but why must it be like this? You couldn’t figure it out. Not to mention he truly sounded batshit crazy.

"What?" Steve snapped. "What’s wrong? Does that sound so bad about?" As he spoke, he left the end of your bed and marched right around to the side. You shifted over slightly, hoping to dart if needed. 

You shook your head. Between gross sobs, you whimpered, "It’s not realistic, Steve."

Steve couldn’t take that explanation, his gaze turning even more dangerous as his jaw dropped slightly, possibly stunned by your defiance. "How can you even say that?" He yelled. His voice was suddenly rough, painful even, to listen to. "Don’t you love me? Don’t you want us together? Forever?"

You nodded, frantically, as if controlled by the anger he was emitting. Of course you did but he was going off the rails and you just didn’t know what to do — didn’t know what was going on.

"Of course, Steve," you said, sniffling still as the waterworks continued. Gosh, you didn’t need this now. You had been through enough, too, watching the world crumble around you. You thought you were finally heading back to some normalcy but now here you were, trapped in your room, more scared than you had ever been, listening to your boyfriend’s delusions.

"Than I ask you again, honey," he began, trying to reel his voice back in, you noticed, but still shaking from the anger. "What’s wrong? Does starting a real life with me sound that bad?"

"That’s not it and you know it!" You exclaimed. You finally found your voice to bite back, much to Steve’s surprise. His eyes widened. "You’re asking me to give up everything I have worked for but that's not even the real kicked. You're asking me to indulge you in some… some greatly impossible, might I add, _nostalgic fantasy_!"

Steve was physically taken back by your statement. He took a half step away from the bed, arms no longer crossed and instead at his side, fists balled, ready. You two watched each other for a moment, like two people playing a game of chess figuring out the possible moves.

"Then I’ll leave," Steve broke the silence.

"Huh?" 

"This," he motioned between you two, slowly, "is done."

"Steve…" You could barely get anything out as your throat felt like razor blades, biting back the tears.

"Y/N," He hissed. "I’m at the end of my rope here. If I don’t leave now, I’m taking you with me whether you like it or not."

You shook your head, knowing you were already scarred by the revelation that your seemingly wonderful boyfriend was anything but. You were fucked either way in the end. Truly, deep down, whatever was rooted in him was triggered beyond belief. 

"None of this makes sense," you pleaded. "We- We can sit down and talk about this-,"

"I don’t want to hear another word from you unless it’s to tell me you’re coming with."

You took a deep breath, soaking in his words. With a subtle nod, you tried to recollect your tears and sit back up properly on your bed. Steve watched you intensely as you blatantly ignored him and reached for the book still residing on your bedside table.

He seemed to accept your position as you opened to a page, trying to pickup with the story where you had left it. You didn’t let yourself even as much as flinch as he began making his way for the door. Some relief was trying to come over you as Steve was seemingly leaving but the heart pounding nervousness came back when he suddenly stopped in the doorway. 

"I could make you come with me if I wanted to, you know?" Steve said, not even staring at you. He was watching the hallway as you watched your book. "I’m letting you decide this but I don’t have to. I can throw you over my shoulder right now and this whole situation would be handled."

You knew that. You knew that very well and that was part of the fear eating away at you. It felt disgusting for him to so casually point out that he was _letting you_ do something but at the same time it was the total truth. While you accepted all this, you didn’t want to show it and instead still kept your eyes on anything but him.

He wasn’t finished, though, continuing with the villainous monologue. "Maybe I’ll come back and give you the choice again. Maybe I won’t and you can try finding someone who will give you even a fraction of what I gave you. Or maybe it doesn’t have to be like this and you can follow me like a good girl."

You wanted to groan at the stupid title he liked to give you. _Good girl._ He knew you craved that dominance from him, that comfort and protection but here he went again pulling stupid shit, his last attempt to play with your heart strings. 

You held your ground, though, still focused on the novel in your hand despite having not even read a single word since you picked it up. You could feel Steve’s gaze rake over your stiff form. Eventually, he took one last look, and then was out the door. 

It shut with a slam and you finally cried out.


End file.
